


shut up and dance with me

by heelsandarrows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, this is some gay ass shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two gay moms talk about fusion on the beach tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up and dance with me

“Why do you fuse?”

Pearl looked over at Priyanka confused slightly they’d gone over it before, “Well, when two gems decide that they need to be stronger-”

“No. That’s not what I-” The doctor sighed. “I understand in the moment, why you do it, but in general. Gems are already powerful beings, who can shape shape shift into whatever they like. Yet you guys still feel like you need to fuse. Why is that? There has to be a different explanation rather than just, needing to be stronger. Like how did the first Gems know to fuse? Has it always been something, did it happen accidently?”

“Oh.” Pearl shifted herself from sitting across from her to next to her. She wasn’t sure she had an answer to that. She gazed out to the ocean trying to think. She was curious to had what spawned the question. They were just out there, talking. Then this. “Well… I suppose it’s an act of trust and compassion, of love. It doesn’t have to be about strength, though it usually is, however Garnet is fused all the time… Perhaps she would have a better answer to this.” 

Priyanka ignored the comment, she didn’t want to hear what Garnet had to say. She wanted to know what Pearl had to say. “Garnet isn’t here to answer.”

“Yes, I was just thinking maybe she would have-.” Pearl stopped seeing the look on her partner’s face. “I suppose it could be related to human’s marriage. The ultimate bond between two people. You share a dance, and it’s very intimate. However, humans and gems can’t fuse… It isn’t possible, and it’s been tried before.” She added the last part quickly fearing almost the direction that the conversation was going in. 

“I know, but, Steven and Connie have-”

“That’s an entirely different case. I mean, Steven is half human, so that’s probably why. We don’t know much about it, but we’re sure that’s the reason.” 

“I know that. I’m aware of that. I just, I feel like I’m missing out on something.”

“It’s not anything special really, fusion is just-”

“I’m not talking about fusion. I’m talking about dancing. I ask and you never want to. I know I can’t fuse. I just, I get the feeling you don’t want to dance with me, because you don’t reciprocate the feelings I have for you as strongly. I wanted to know what else fusion ment to you, not because I wanted to fuse with you, but I wanted to know the feelings it evoked. I don’t care if we can’t make a 30 foot tall, 4 armed, giant woman or whatever.”

“If fusion isn’t for power, then it’s out of love. That’s what I’m understanding. I would assume a fusion dance is made up of the same properties, it’s rooted in love. If the only dancing you do with someone is rooted in love, why won’t you dance with me?”

Priyanka brought her knees up to her chest, and buried her head down in them. She felt selfish. Fusion was important to Pearl, dancing was important to Pearl, important to Gem culture, and she had just butted in wondering why she didn’t get to experience it. Pearl looked over at the doctor and sighed, with a twinge of amusement. It was much like a child, the position she had placed herself in. “I-I’m sorry...I didn’t realize dancing was so important to you. I guess I was just afraid each time you asked. That it meant you wanted to try fusing.”

She looked over at the Gem, “I mean would that be so bad if I did?”

“I just, I didn’t want you to be disappointed. I didn’t want you to try, and come to find out we can’t despite being told. I didn’t want you to, think that maybe our bond wasn’t strong enough to fuse. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, I’m the one who decided this was a big deal… It’s just dancing after all.” She wiped at her eyes, not even realize she was tearing up over this. She looked over back to Pearl to find she wasn’t there. Then her gazed moved in front of her, holding out her hand. Priyanka took it and stood up. 

It was a familiar routine almost. Of course she didn’t know Priyanka’s dancing style yet, she decided she would just stick with the basics. Ones that could be adaptable. She began her routine, eyes closed, focusing on her posture. She opened her eyes, before she would’ve met with her partner then stopped. Priyanka hadn’t been moving. “Is something wrong?”

The mother just shook her head and laughed softly, “Not like that… like this,” She headed to the Gem, placing her arms around her. “Together.”

Pearl blushed slightly at the closeness, she understood now. “I’m sorry. I’m so used to dancing for fusion. I forgot what it was like to do it for pleasure.” She hadn’t danced with anyone like this since Rose. There wasn’t really a style they got into. It was much more freeform. 

Moves from the waltz, foxtrot, and swing Pearl recognized as being apart of it. It was very different to her. The dances all had similarities, yet alone were completely different. Together you’d think it wouldn’t work out, but it managed to be fluid. They had stopped only when Priyanka managed to slip on the sand, making her fall to the ground. 

She laughed for a little bit, then looked back up, “So, what’s a fusion dance like then?” She couldn’t help but ask, her curiosity got the better of her. Pearl was hesitant at first, then showed her the basic moves of her. Priyanka studied the movements before attempting to mimic them herself. Maybe they couldn’t but she could always try.   
“So this is how Gems fuse?” She asked working on her own pirouette. 

“This is how I fuse,” Pearl corrected her. “Each gem has their own unique dance style. For example Amethysts is much more, crude than mine, so to say. It’s a dance that reflects yourself.”

“So what would mine be?”

Pearl stared, “I don’t know. It’s not up to me. It’s yours. Just dance like yourself.”

She didn’t normally dance by herself like this. It was usually in a partnership. However as she thought, she remembered the various steps that her parents had taught her. Moves from traditional dances of India, various wedding pieces. She focused on the song she was playing in her head as she danced, she felt herself getting lost in it, then she stopped remembering exactly where she was. Priyanka blushed slightly, and looked back over at Pearl. “Something… like that?”

“Yes, something like that.” It was mesmerizing to watch her girlfriend dance like that. It had fit her so perfectly too. It was refreshing, something new, something she hadn’t seen in a long time. “That was beautiful.”

Priyanka was surprised, “Oh… It’s nothing… I mean, when you’re in the right setting, and wearing the right clothes and accessories, it’s much better… This was nothing.”

“Well, I loved it… It was perfect, It was you.” Pearl leaned in and gave her a kiss.


End file.
